Eliza Macey
Eliza Macey is Megan Macey and Jai Sharma's daughter. Due to her traumatic birth, it is likely Eliza will develop cerebral palsy Eliza is played by April-Lily and Charlie-Rose Kyra Biography 2015-2016: Pregnancy and traumatic birth Megan discovered she was pregnant in August 2015, after seeing the lengths Jai would go to to get custody of his young son Archie Breckle, including planting drugs on Archie's mother Rachel. A week later, Megan began bleeding and went the the hospital where she was told her baby was okay. Megan lied to Jai that she had suffered a miscarriage just after he lost his custody case. Megan left Jai and moved in with friend Sam Dingle at Tenant's Cottage. Sam kept Megan's pregnancy a secret. Megan had planned to sell her share of her wedding planning business and move away, not telling Jai about his baby, but delays meant she couldn't get away fast enough. Jai witnessed Megan cradling her bump and realised his estranged wife never lost their baby. A few days later Jai accidentally ran Megan over. Megan and the baby were fine and she was told she was expecting a daughter. On 3rd March 2016, whilst driving to a scan, Megan decided she and Sam needed to talk, so they stopped in the woods. Sam got annoyed and walked off. Although Megan found him in the middle of the woods, her waters broke so Sam tried to guide her a a road where the ambulance could find them. Unfortunately both Megan and Sam left their phones in the car so they were unable to call for one. Sam left Megan to go and get help but he was accidentally shot in the bottom by Joanie Wright. Jai was suspicious to find a car at the roadside with Megan's phone inside. He found Megan and managed to get her to the hospital where she gave birth to their daughter. The baby was rushed to the NICU, and not long after Megan and Jai were informed by Dr Galloway that the baby had been starved of oxygen during her birth, although they didn't know the long term effects it could have. The following day Jai and Megan are told it is possible that their daughter could have cerebral palsy. Megan struggled with her daughter's condition, but when she was a week old Megan was allowed to hold her for the first time. She decided to name the baby Eliza. A few days later, Eliza suffered a seizure, whilst Jai was with her in the hospital. Jai couldn't bear to watch his daughter like that, which annoyed Megan. Megan was allowed to take Eliza home to Tenant's Cottage when she was three weeks old. In April 2016, Megan planned to have Eliza christened with Sam and Jai's sister Priya Kotecha as Eliza's godparents but Megan couldn't cope with the imperfection of the day. First the cake said 'Elijah' instead of 'Eliza' then the christening gown got ripped. Vicar Harriet Finch tried to make Megan see that the day wasn't about being perfect but Megan was upset that with everything Eliza would need to face in the future, she couldn't give her daughter the perfect christening day. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2016 births Category:2016 debuts Category:Macey family Category:Sharma family Category:Residents of Tenant's Cottage